Study Partners
by bke.21
Summary: Ruby needs a study partner and a certain faunus is more than happy to lend a hand. Shout out to tumblr user i-don-fucking-know for the Ladybug hype


**A/N: I dont own RWBY, but i wish i did**

 **This is another Ladybug story for my friend on Tumblr, i-don-fucking-know.**

 **Keep the requests coming!**

* * *

I let my backpack slide off onto the floor, and I sat down in my chair with a heavy thud. It was late afternoon, and by my last class of the day I was always exhausted. The tension in my shoulders made my upper back feel like it was a spring wound tight with no way of release, leaving me feeling weary and on edge. I glanced up at the clock at the clock on the wall. 4:12, it read. Three minutes until the start of class. I exhaled and slowly slid down in my seat.

I closed my eyes as I listened to the din drifting in from the hallway. The level of chatter in the classroom was steadily rising as my fellow classmates filed in and took their seats.

With an inward sigh, I glanced at the clock again. It was 4:14. A slight apprehension began to build in my chest. I looked back one row over and one seat behind me. It was still empty. I swallowed my disappointment. Apparently she wasn't going to show up today. Alas, it would make class a little bit more unbearable. I turned to my backpack to take out my binder and a pen to take notes.

As I looked back up to face the board, the doors opened again, and she strode into the classroom. Relief swept over me as she turned down the next row. I pretended that I wasn't starting at her as she went to take her seat behind me, but it was so hard not to look at her.

There were a lot of cute girls on my campus, but she was by far one of the cutest. Her name was Blake, and she was beautiful. She was about tall, slender, and pale. She had smooth curves, with her breasts perfectly defined from her waist and hips. Her hair was thick and slightly wavy; it fell half way down her back, although she usually had it pulled back with a black bow. It was a dark, velvety. Her eyes were yellow, almost gold, in color, and were very wide. They were a startling contrast to her hair, and gave her a look of deep profoundness. Her lips were nice and full, and she always seemed to have a slight smile playing at the corners of them. How often I had wanted to feel those lips on my own.

The class was largely based on class discussion and debate. Whenever other people were speaking on her side of the classroom, I would pretend to focus on the person who was speaking, when really I would try to catch a few glances of her. She always seemed distant from the conversation, but I knew that was not the case. Her pages were full of notes, but her mind always seemed somewhere else. From the few times we exchanged words out in the hall before class, or in the restroom or the library, I knew her to be a practical and level-headed person.

I kept my eyes on the clock as the end of class drew near. Today, I had told myself, was the day I was going to make a move. I was tired of having short exchanges in the hallways; I wanted to get to know her better. I had no idea if she was straight or bi or a lesbian, but it didn't really matter. I had accepted that the fantasies I entertained of her and I during my nightly masturbation sessions would probably never happen.

After class was dismissed, I rushed after her in the hallway without trying to seem obvious about it.

"Hey, Blake!" I called out, catching up to her and laying my hand on her shoulder. I tried not to notice the fact I was touching her bare skin, for she was wearing a tank top that day. She turned around to face me with those wide eyes , and smiled her little smile.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, looking straight into my eyes. She brushed some of her hair back behind her ears and awaited my response.

"Oh, not much really. But you know, I figured that we are in class together, and you seem to take really good notes. Maybe we could go over them sometime soon, since the next exam is coming up."

She smiled then, an actual, full smile. "Alright, sure. That sounds great, actually; I've been meaning to get together with someone to study."

I felt like my heart was singing. "Awesome! Okay, how does Friday at 5:00 p.m. sound, in the library?"

She grinned. "Perfect."

I tried to ignore the wetness starting to dampen the crotch of my panties.

When I woke up Friday morning, my chest felt fluttery, like a couple of small birds were trapped inside, trying to escape. Despite telling myself to calm down, I found it hard to eat. I knew it wasn't really a date, but I would be spending time alone with the sexiest girl in school, and that was enough for me. I made sure to dress extra cute that day before heading to class.

After what seemed like eons, the appointed hour finally arrived. I made my way up to the library to find Blake already sitting a table in the old section of the library, towards the back. The back of her head was facing me, and she had books and papers spread across the table. I went around the side of the table and pulled out a chair to take a seat.

"I can see you started the fun without me," I joked.

She looked up at me then, penetrating my soul with those big yellow eyes. "I just couldn't resist," she jested, favoring me with a coy little smirk. My heart pounded faster at the sight of that smile, and as I took in what she was wearing.

Her hair was down and she wore a black bow. She had on transparent violet button-down that fit her figure nicely; I could see her black bra through the shirt. She wore a short, black pleated skirt with a silver chain belt, and black stockings with high-heeled black boots. As I took in her outfit, I was overwhelmed by the need to touch her, but I maintained my composure.

"So, " she asked, "Shall we begin?"

"I'm ready when you are," I replied, returning her smile.

We had been "studying" for about two hours. There was, of course, focus on the subject we were supposed to be reviewing, but much of it was also quiet conversation and laughter. I had just thought to myself that I was beginning to like her more and more. I continued to watch her, my eyes taking in the pale curve of her neck as she bent over her paper.

She looked up suddenly, and I averted my gaze. She smiled at me, then flipped her hair over her right shoulder, picked up her cap, and started fanning herself with it.

"God, it's so hot in here isn't it?" She asked, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"I guess so," I replied. It actually felt rather cool to me, but I figured different people like different temperatures.

"I think I need a little more ventilation," she said. As I watched, her fingers moved up to the top of her shirt. Slowly, she unbuttoned one, then two, and then three of the buttons on her top. You could just see the well of her cleavage pushed up by the black bra. It was lace, with a delicate pattern. I felt my face redden, but I pretended I didn't notice. She smiled at me.

I looked down at the textbook and started pointing something out to her a little more enthusiastically than was warranted, when I felt her hand slide slowly onto my thigh. I stiffened, stopped reading, and stared at her in shock. There was a dangerous glimmer in her eyes that wasn't normally there, and coy smile played at the corners of her lips.

"Keep on reading," she instructed, "I think that you're making a very good point."

I have to be dreaming, I thought, but I went on reading as ordered. As I continued to talk, I felt her hand, so soft and delicate, inch its way up my thigh and underneath my denim skirt. My voice faltered as I felt her hand gently push apart my thighs, and the fingers caress the outside of my pale pink cotton panties. I heard her purr in delight as she felt how wet they were.

I hardly even heard my voice anymore as I felt a finger slip beneath the cotton of my panties. Despite being unable to shake the surreal feeling that had overcome me, I felt my pulse quicken and my breathing grow heavy. Her fingertip caressed my smooth outer lips, void of any hair. They pressed in a little, and I felt her finger nudging the very tip of my clit before she traced it down, gathering wetness as it went. I looked up at her and she smiled before inserting her finger into my pussy. After stroking the inside of me for a few moments, she inserted a second finger, her gaze boring into me.

It became very difficult to continue reading at this point. I was caught between continuing to read, making sure that no one was around, and allowing myself to ride the waves of pressure that were undulating from my pelvis. She watched me with those beautiful eyes the entire time. I could feel my juices starting to drip down her hand, having soaked through my panties already.

With her hand still working my pussy, she leaned over. She began to gently nibble on my neck, causing me to tingle throughout my body.

"Relax," she whispered in my ear," and keep on studying." With that, she slowly slid down off of her seat and underneath the table.

As I did my best to focus on the work in front of me, I felt her remove her hand from my pussy. In its place, I felt something soft and tentative moving across the outside of my panties. Oh God, I thought, realizing it was her tongue. Slowly, gingerly, her tongue probed me over my panties, parting my lips open to have access to my clit. Once she had done so, I felt her tonguing my little hot spot, causing an even stronger pleasure to well up inside me. I felt her saliva soaking my panties, and it was driving me wild. I felt aroused, I felt confused, I felt used in the best of ways, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Blake?" I whispered hoarsely, looking underneath the table.

"Yes?" She asked, grinning up at me.

I closed my eyes. "I can't take it anymore," I said. I opened my eyes, pleading, praying, that she would come out from under the table.

Slowly she stood up from underneath the table. I glanced around to see if anyone was around, but part of me wouldn't have cared even if they were. I looked back at Blake. She smiled at me, and in that moment I threw myself onto her, pushing her back onto the table as I climbed on top of her, crushing books and papers in the process.

Our lips met in a hot, steamy kiss, one full of urgency and passion. Her lips were so soft and warm as they melded with my own. We let our tongues explore one another's mouths, tangling with one another as if they were in some sort of dancing frenzy. I felt her hands moving through my short, fine brown hair as she ground her hips against me, and I began to roughly undo the rest of the buttons on shirt.

Once I had her shirt completely undone, I began to run my hands over her body. I caressed her pale, flat, belly, and moved my hands over her waist and hips, all the way down to her thighs. I cupped her breasts in my hands; they were the perfect size, just a little more than a handful. I couldn't resist; I pulled the fabric of one of the cups of her bra down. It revealed a small nipple with a medium-sized areola, all of a beautiful purplish-brown color. I took her nipple in my mouth, and heard her moan with pleasure. I dragged my nails down her thighs and felt her shiver as I sucked, feeling my own desire intensify.

I felt her pull my graphic tee over my head, and I her hands pulled down the fabric of the cups of my purple bra. My breasts are a little smaller than hers, and I felt her hands groping them, tweaking my large, light brown nipples. I felt her push me as she got on her knees and took my breasts in her mouth, shoving her fingers back inside my pussy. I moved to insert mine into her sweet cunt, and was thrilled to find not only was she not wearing panties, but also she had a nicely trimmed bush. To my delight, she was quite wet. I felt the sap of her pussy on my fingers the second I moved them past her outer lips. It took a minute to wiggle two fingers inside of her; she was very tight. As I moved my fingers, stroking the top of her pussy furiously fast, I felt her clenching around my fingers. I could tell she was struggling not to cry out.

Within a couple minutes of each of us fingering the other, looking right into each other's eyes as we did, we both climaxed. I came first, feeling my juices squirt of out me with my orgasm and soak the papers beneath us, and my skirt. It took all my strength not to make a sound. She came at the end of my climax, trembling, and her mouth open as she soundlessly cried out. I felt her pussy clench harder than ever around me as she came.

I pushed her back down and lifted her pleated skirt to expose her pussy. I ran my fingers through her soft mat of hair, and used my tongue to split open her slit. The inside of her was a beautiful pink color, and I could taste how tangy she was on my tongue. I slipped my tongue inside her pussy and tongued it a bit, listening to her whimper, before moving on up to her clit. It was rather large and engorged with arousal, and I had no problem finding it.

She shivered the moment I first lapped my tongue against her clit. I licked it gently at first, testing out the pressure. When she didn't really respond, I pressed my tongue harder against it, swirling it around. At this point she started to writhe. I watched her head toss back and forth, her eyes closed. After a while, she seemed to calm, and her legs began to tense up. I could feel her shaking, and could hear her heels against the table. I increased the speed of my tonguing, mercilessly stroking her clit with the tip of my tongue, and watching her every move as I savored her taste. Suddenly, her torso arched in ecstasy, and her eyes rolled back as she came, crushing her pelvis into my face, her ass bumping against the table.

Once she fell back to the table and I heard her heavy breathing, I wiped my chin and got on my knees. She looked so beautiful and so delightfully disheveled. She smiled up at me in the afterglow that comes with an excellent orgasm.

"Well that was wonderful," she said, grinning as she sat up and began to re-button her blouse.

"Yes, it most definitely was," I commented, straightening my bra and putting my shirt back on.

After we had composed ourselves and straightened up all our things, Blake looked over at me from the corner of her eye.

"You know, after the exam next week, I'll want someone to go over my test results with and see how I can improve," she said.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing," I said, looking at her. "And since you're such a good study partner, I thought maybe we could do it together?"

"That sounds great," she said.

"Same time next week?" I asked.

She grinned. "Perfect."

* * *

 **I have:**

 **Neo/Goodwitch strap-on**

 **Dom!Jaune/neo**

 **Pantie Theif!Ruby/Weiss**

 **Futa!Yang/Crossdressing!Jaune**

 **Ruby/Weiss or Blake/Yang or Pyrrah/Nora foot fetish**

 **Yang/Ruby/Taiyang/Summer or Raven family orgy**

 **Weiss/Winter/Jaune**

 **Yang/Jaune**

 **Dorm Room Discoveries Blake/Yang**

 **In Heat!Blake/harem**

 **Zwei/Emerald bestiality and pregnancy**

 **Young!Jaune/Young!Ruby**

 **Cinder/Roman, Cinder/Junior, Cinder/Adam**

 **Zwei/Ruby**

 **Zwei/Yang**


End file.
